Meet the AshiMews
by Sohma Sumi
Summary: Its what happens when you mix a perfectly good original story, and some crazy story made up by an insane girl, and add water. Contains cute couples, strange couples, and couples on tofu. Or worse, Chocolate!
1. Chapter Oneness! The Crazy Start

**Meet the Craziness**

**Chapter of the Part Oneness**

Sumi had found new interest in Café Mew Mew. She loved the waitress outfit so much that she made her own and wore it to the café. She was mistaken for a waitress, so she started unofficially working there. Ryou kicked her out after she set the kitchen on fire. But after he figured out that he could get her to work for free, he hired her.

Sumi hung out a lot around the Mew Mews, even though they tried to kill her many times. She still was too stupid to figure out their secret, though. Sumi had a "secret" crush on Ryou. Being Sumi, she was very good at not letting anyone ever figure out that she really liked Ryou.

"RYOOOOOOOOOOOU-CHAAAAAAN!" Sumi's screeched struck fear in the heart of her victim, and pity in others, "Dasuki, dasuki, dasuuuuuuukiiiiiiii!"

"Would you get off me? I can't breathe."

"OH! Gomen-gomen! Sumimasen!"

"Stop hugging me. You're messing up my hair."

"Nyuuuuuuuu!" Sumi stepped back and bowed, "Figure me Ryou-dono. I am not worthy."

"Whatever. Just get back to work."

"Right away, my SUKI-SUKI." Sumi ran off and stole a glass from Ichigo. She ran over and put it on the table where Ichigo had just picked it up from.

"I just told that girl I don't want water. I want my tea!" snapped a stuck up rich girl. No, not Minto. Another girl.

"But water is tea that's been de-tea-a-fied. And tea is water with a thingie in it. And its hot! In old China, they didn't have tea, so they had hot water. So this is the Special Cold China Deluxe Tea with a pinch of Sugar Love, nyaaaaaa!"

"But I want Raspberry-Orange Tea! Hot, with no sugar!"

"But we're out of Raz-oh my great uncle's pet dog's rabbit! Did you say no sugar? NOOOOO! It's an evil alien! Heeeeeeelp me, Mew Ichigo! Save me, Mew Minto. Kill her, Mew Zakuro! Die, Deep Blue!" Ryou and Keichiiro watched the whole drama with tired expressions.

"I'll get the sleeping pills," sighed Keichiiro, "you hold her down."

"You heard him, Ichigo, hold her down. I'm going to go back to bed. When she wakes up, tell her she owes me thirty dollars."

"Why do I have to do all the work?" screamed Ichigo, "I'm always doing your work!"

_...A few days later, back at work: (Note Ichigo had a rough day of school. And Sumi is making it worse, of course)_

"I can't believe you failed that test, Ichigo-san. I thought you were smart. I completely guessed on all the answers and I got a better grade then you. I didn't know you were so stupid. Oh wait! It must be all a plot to confuse the evil aliens! Wow, you are so clever Ichigo-onee-san! I still don't get why they keep attacking you. They should be after Mew Ichigo. Those baka." Sumi kept blabbering, "I hope Mew Ichigo or you marries Kisshu. Then there can be little alien kitty-babies! Yay!"

"Get back to work, Ichigo," Minto called, sipping her "tea." Minto spat it out, "Ewww, is this hot water?"

"Oh by the way, Ichigo-san, did you know you have cat ears popping out of your head sometimes? Just like Mew Ichigo!" Ichigo was trying to control her anger, but...

"Oh my gosh! Maybe Kisshu likes you and Mew Ichigo because of those ears? Maybe I should get a pair!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ichigo screamed, covering Sumi's mouth, "SHUT UP FOR ONCE!"

"She finally cracked. If we are lucky, she'll kill Sumi," Ryou trimmed his shirt's loose thread, "Crap! It just keeps springing up!" Lucky for Sumi, she was saved by...Masaya.

"Hey, can I have moment?" asked the stupid, little jerk. No, not Tart. I mean Masaya.

"Sure!" Ichigo perked up, she got off Sumi and threw the crowbar away.

"OW!" Lettuce gently poked her now huge bruise on her forehead, "What did I ever do to you? That's it, next plate I break is going to be on your head!"

"Sorry, Lettuce-san."

Wow, they are all going crazy, thought Ryou, this is going to get good. Ichigo ran over to Masaya. Sumi went and picked up the crowbar, then ran over to him.

"So did you come to ask me on a date?" asked Ichigo, batting her eyelashes at him, as Sumi whacked Masaya on the head.

"-Ow-Ye-ow-ah-ow-Stop that! -Ow!" Mayasa tried to grab the crowbar, "I'm no wimp, but that hurts!"

"Yes you are a wimp!" screeched Sumi, "Evil alien! Die!"

"I'm not an alien already!" yelled Masaya, ducking and jumping behind Ichigo.

"Why do you like Ichigo then?" Sumi asked, "Why do you come here? You aren't wearing a cute outfit, so you stick out. Evil alien, die!"

"Is Saturday good? Wanna see the new Mew Mew Movie?" Ichigo said, gently knocking Sumi out with a nearby pitcher, "Say...five fifteen?"

"That sounds great! Nice move, by the way." Masaya ran to the door before he met any more crazy girls.

_Next day at school (Ichigo is with her friends, happily thinking about her date later that day. She is still being stalked by Sumi, who is sulking at the missed opportunity of killing Masaya):_

"I hate men. Hate hate-oh wow! Cute guy!" Sumi was annoying Ichigo, but she couldn't be unhappy, not that day. "Hello, do I know you?" flirted Sumi.

"Yes. You see me every single day, during History. I keep asking you out, and you keep saying, 'Who are you?'" The poor boy told her. No! Not Ryou, and not poor in that sense.

"Nya? What's your name, sempai? Nya?" Sumi peered at him.

"Um-a- Tomoshibi Kurai. Well...you are Sumi I know..." Tomoshibi blushed.

"Kurai-kun! Gashou (Happy New Year)! I'm Mikomi Sakuranbo! Call me Sumi-chan!"

"Oh-oh-kay (but it's not New Year's...)," Kurai smiled, "Koishii-Outou. (Beloved Cherry-Sakuranbo also means cherry)" Kurai kissed Sumi's hand, "Please come to the movie theater at five fifteen. I have tickets for a movie."

"Okay strange man! If I remember, I'll be there!"

_And that's how Ichigo and Masaya ended up going to the same movie as Kurai and Sumi. Ichigo was not happy. Lucky for Masaya, Sumi was to busy being happy on her first double date to kill him. And now, its Monday, and White Day! So, everyone's at school:_

"Here, Ichigo, have this white ribbon I got you," Masaya smiled as he started tying her new ribbon for her. Just then, Sumi came from the heavens (okay, she was holding on to the light) and knocked him flat on his back.

"Evil alien! Don't touch her!"

"Alien?" asked Kurai, coming up from behind them, "Oh Sumi I got you a present!" Sumi looked up from killing Masaya in surprise. Her mouth dropped open.

"Um...I didn't give you chocolates though."

"That's okay. I wanted to give you something. Here," Kurai handed her a necklace. After Sumi struggled with the clasp for ten minutes, she finally let Kurai put it on for her.

"Oh wow! Arigato, Kurai-kun! How does it look, Ichigo-onee-sama?"

"Um-It's a lovely fox necklace. Wow, real diamonds for eyes." Masaya groaned and put his face in his hands. Some much for a ribbon. Sumi ran up and hugged Kurai. He blushed for a few minutes, then turned purple.

"Sumi, you're killing him."

"Oh right! Sumimasen!" Sumi bowed, "Arigato!" Kurai smiled, then laughed.

"You're so kawaii, Kitten. Meet me out back after school. I have class now."

"Oh me too!" Sumi ran off, making sure to step on Masaya.

"Ooofff! Why me? Every stinking fan-fiction! It's not worth it any more!"

_Later, out back, after school:_

Kurai faced Sumi and smiled, "How do you feel about evil aliens trying to take over the world, my Kitten-suki?" Sumi looked confused. (aka normal)

"Um...I'm not scared. The Mew Mews keep the aliens away. I feel sorry for the poor aliens. They just want a home. I would let them live at my house, but my mother would kill me. I hope they don't get hurt by the Mew Mews. Still, I don't like when they attack my friends!"

Kurai smiled, tears coming to his eyes. If anyone might understand, it would be her. He teleported beside her, his closes and ears changing.

"Sorry to lie to you, Kitten-suki. I am an alien. But I don't fight Mews. I will soon, but first I must plot. I guess you won't like me anymore...?" Sumi ran and hugged him. She started crying and squeezing him.

"Oh Kurai-kun! Dasuki, no matter what. Say! I wanna help you!"

"Huh?"

"I wanna fight Mew Mews too! I wanna help you and Kisshu!"

"Kisshu? Who's Kisshu, Kitten? Tell me everything you know! -But first, please let go, you're killing me."

"Oh! Gomen! Kisshu and Shorty and Yummy-food are aliens! I'll take you to them, and we can all be allies! You plot, Kisshu kisses, and I make cute costumes! Yay, we're invincible!"

Kurai smiled, but thought, _We're dead_.

_Meanwhile, Kisshu attacks Ichigo:_

Kisshu kissed Ichigo, "Yummy!" He called out, "As ever!"

"Get away, creep! How dare you attack me on White Day!"

"But I just wanted to give you this. Kisshu pinned Ichigo down and tied a white ribbon in her hair, "Now our love will be forever!" Kisshu teleported away, as Ichigo sat down and cried.

_Later, but on the alien ship:_

"So what you're saying is, there are more aliens willing to fight? Not to mention that crazy girl," Pie thrust his finger at Sumi, who was giving Tart a noogie.

"She may not be much," Kurai glared at Pie, "but my comrades and I could defeat those wimpy Mew-busu anytime we wish. We will start by following them. Give us their names."

"Ichigo's mine!" screamed Kisshu, "But there's also Minto, Purrin, Zakuro, and Lettuce."

"Ichigo? That's weird. Hmmmmm, Minto? Lettuce? That's too much of a coincidence. It's that Ichigo girl who dates that git." Kisshu growled. Kurai ignored him.

"Come Kitten. I want to meet all your little friends."

"Oh my gosh! AAAAAAAH! I'm late! Ryou will kill me!" Sumi ran into the door. Kurai opened it. After tripping down the stairs, Sumi ran off.

_At the café: _

"Ah, what blessed peace and quiet!" Keichiiro looked at Ryou, "But Ichigo's yelling, and Lettuce is breaking plates, and Purrin just jumped on a table and started hula dancing."

"Yes, but Sumi is not here. I should fire the girl. The only good thing she does is count money, and no one knows how she counts well." Just then, Sumi barged in. Kurai followed her. Sumi ran around, doing what Ichigo was supposed to do, and not doing what she was supposed to. Kurai watched from the shadows. His clothes were back to normal ones and his ears were invisible again.

"And who are you?" asked Ryou, also watching Sumi.

"Tomoshibi Kurai, or Tomoshibi-sama. I'm Sumi's boyfriend." Ryou looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry that must be rough. Hey Sumi! Stop that!" Kurai glared at Ryou. Sumi came up and hugged Ryou.

"Ryouuuuuuu-chaaaaaan! Ichigo's being mean to me!" Kurai glared even more at Ryou. Sumi noticed him, and ran over.

"What are you doing her, Kurai-suki-san? I thought you were plotting. You came to see me? Yay! Oh I made you chocolates, since I missed Valentine's Day!" Ryou did not notice he was glaring at Kurai.

"I would not eat those if I were you. Sumi nearly killed me with a nibble!" Ryou smiled, speaking from past experiences with Sumi's Valentine's Day chocolate. He leaned in close to Sumi's face, while Kurai glared so hard his face got stuck for a couple seconds, "Hey Sumi. I need to show you something downstairs. You will come after work, ne? Oh, and get back to work!"

"Huh?" Sumi stared, "You don't have pointy ears or something, nya?" Kurai started chocking. Ryou looked confused for once, then just walked away.

_Later: (Aren't you tired off this yet? Go read something else then)_

Sumi waited nervously for Ryou. She didn't even know how she felt about him anymore. She really like Kurai, but she still had feelings for Ryou. But Ryou hated her and Kurai kinda liked her...

"There you are. Don't worry, I'm just going to run some tests on you. He pulled out a big machine. Maybe I'll turn you into a Mew Mew. Don't bet on it, though. Sumi?" He looked around. At the first sight of the machine Sumi ran away.

Sumi was shaking with fear, confusion, anger, tiredness, hunger, and her normal confusion. A bit much for the tiny brain. She screamed with hot coursing pain that she somehow felt around this place. Her body glowed, sakura petals swirled around her. A strange music seemed to come from the wind itself. Her tears became shiny and she stared at them. Sumi looked down at her strange new clothes, realizing she was different.

"Oh no!" she screamed, "Am I a Mew Mew? Nooooooooo!"


	2. Chapter Twoness! More Insanity

**Kill the Poor People**

**Part Two of the Chapterness!**

"A new 'Mew' has been sighted near crime scenes. While this 'Mew' has not attacked people, houses have been burned, stores robbed, and animals released from zoos. The words, 'Stick the Mews in the Zoos' and 'Let the animals out!' have been found at the scenes of the crimes," Ryou read from the front page news, "Mew Mews, this is bad."

"Whatcha doing?" asked Sumi, popping her head into the circle of Mews, right next to Ryou, "Oooooo, comics!" Sumi yanked the comic page away and ran off.

"We need to be on the lookout. This is probably some alien scheme. One of Kisshu's or Pie's."

"Or Tar-Tar!" called out Purin, "I'll go ask!"

"You can't just ask him!" Minto glared at her, "What are going to do, say 'hey Tar-Tar did you do all the bad stuff in the paper?'"

"That works!" Purrin raced off.

"I'll go ask Kisshu! And Masaya!" Ichigo blushed.

"Why Masaya? He wouldn't have done that stuff," Lettuce started at the shadow of the 'Mew' in the newspaper.

"I know! I just want to see him!" Ichigo started her little blushing-Masaya-dance, but Sumi whacked her on the head.

"Now's not the time for that, you have to work on catching that 'Mew,'" Ryou walked away.

"Oooooo, I'll help! I'll go making Mew catching clothes! Yay!" Sumi ran away again.

"That stuff isn't important. The big issue is... THIS!" Ichigo held out her math test, "LOOK!"

"An 87, that's not bad," Lettuce peered at it.

"Yes it is," Minto looked down on it, "I got a 95."

"No! Look!" Ichigo held out Sumi's math test. Don't ask how she got it. It involved candy. Minto and Lettuce stared at it. Zakuro adjusted her uniform.

"A 99? She got a 99!"

"The highest grade in the class."

"What did she get wrong?" Minto asked.

"She spelled "Math" wrong." Lettuce and Minto stared in shock. Sumi ran into a table.

_Meanwhile, on the Alien ship:_

"Tar-Tar!"

"Don't call me that! And we don't know who the Mew Mew is! We thought you would! Ergh, let go of me!"

_Meanwhile, on the other Alien ship:_

"Is this your handiwork, Shimi-san?"

"Of course not! I don't play human, Kurai-san! How could you say such a horrible thing? Such a baka! Hmph!"

"Hey, Zor, you want to help me destroy some Mews? Then we can worry about the 'Mew' or you can take care of her, Shimi."

"What should I do?"

"Don't hurt her, make sure she's on our side."

"You're no fun, Kurai-san!" Shimi pouted.

"Miri wants to help! Miri can help Onii-chan! Or Onee-chan! Or Chikan-yajuu!"

"I'm not a perverted monster," Zor said calmly, gently blasting at Miri.

"Stop that!" Kurai stormed out, at least, he tried but walked into the door, hard. Even Zor winced. I'm turning into Sumi, thought Kurai.

_Later, in Sumi's brain (just kidding):_

"Hai!" Sumi sang out, as everyone in the classroom stared at her.

"Sumi!" whispered Kurai, "You mean no. Perry did not blow up the world."

"Uh-Iieeeeeee! No, cause the Mew Mews stopped him, nya!"

"Close enough," sighed the teacher, "remind me to never ever call on you again."

"Hai! Will do! Okie-dokie smokie-blokie!" Kurai sighed and put his head in his hands. Sumi walked out of the building singing happily to herself. Kurai secretly followed her. The Mew Mews tried to sneak away.

"No work today, thank goodness!" Ichigo sang out. Minto nodded. Sumi ran off, completely ignoring the Mews.

"Wonder where she's going. A pauper party?" Minto stuck her nose in the air.

"Dreeeeeeams of you. Sweet light of my heart. Giving me a happy good mornin' start! Sweet love of my life! Give me your everlasting love! No worries for my tired heart!"

"That is the worst song I have ever heard in my life," Kisshu dropped beside her, "Are you going to do more vandalizing tonight?"

"You figured it out, Kisshu-onii-kun! It is I."

"Is your weirdness just an act, or are you really that stupid?" Kisshu hovered over her head, staring down at her. He could not figure her out. Sumi just smiled.

"My real name is Mikomi Sakuranbo. I used to be completely serious and smart. But I was lonely and sad. Then one day, I just woke up happy. I've been feeling strange ever sense. The Mews were my heroes. Now... ASHI MEW SUMIZONE KITAI METAMORPHIS!" (evil mew dark hope metamorphis)

The weird music and the wind, the sakura petals, and the glowing started up again. The glow was blinding Kisshu. When he finally could see again, Sumi was wearing a strange outfit. Kisshu's mouth dropped open, then he smiled.

"You look like an evil Mew. The hate in your heart created it."

"No, we did." A strange, not quite human thing jumped down. Snatching Sumi, he raced off. If it was a male. Whatever, thought Kisshu, I'm going to go check on Ichigo.

_On the third alien ship (just kidding, its not a ship):_

"Let go off me!" screeched... one of the strange aliens, "Stop hugging me!"

"Aaaaaah, but you like so much like Tar-Tar! Kawaii!" The other alien-thing watched Ashi Mew Sumi chase the poor little alien.

"So much for destroying the world. We steal some DNA-thingie, find some sad little girl who is really strong, and inject her, and SHE TURNS HYPER!"

"So you are the ones that did this to me!" Sumi grinned.

"I've only said that all the way here!" The alien glared at her, "I stole some Ryou-kid's little DNA injection thing, so we could use it on a girl who would help us destroy the human race and take over this planet!"

"Why, suuuuuu? Nya?" Sumi poked him, "Why not try to make yourselves more cute?"

"Stop that! We were trying to look like humans...but...and our seventh thousand queen was killed after she killed a human on this planet, two hundred years ago. We seek revenge!"

"Okay, whatever!" Sumi started eating the food, but spat it out all over a nearby alien, "Yucky! Bleh! I'm going to get more food. Be back if I remember!"

The aliens watched her go, it was no loss. They would get more Ashi-Mews.

Later:

Sumi ran from the burning building. This time she had written, "Stop the Mews!" She laughed to herself as she ran. She was hoping this would work with Kurai and her plan. She had told him about being an Ashi-Mew.

"Stop right there, evil destroyer of peace! We are going to serve you up a pile of justice! Wash down this little serving! Strawberry Bell Bell!" Sumi smiled as she ducked out of the way.

"Konnichiwa, my gu-minna! I won't waste time on introductions, I already know your names. This is for annoying my alien-minna! Shikyo-seppun! (Death's Kiss)"

The Mew Mews were blasted into the air. Several got knocked out. And by several I mean all but two.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu yelled, coming to her aid, "Are you okay? I think you killed her Sumi!"

"Oops!" Sumi looked concerned, "Is Kisshu-san mad?" Ichigo groaned, and Kisshu kissed her. Ichigo sat up and pushed him off her.

"Get away pervert! I'm going to make you pay! Mew Mews, lend me your power!"

"Oh whatever," Kurai knocked Ichigo to the ground, "You'll pay for the Deep Blue thing. Kiremas attack!"

"I told you Ichigo is mine!" Kisshu hit Kurai. They got into a big fight, then Miri showed up.

"Kurai-kun! Onii-kun! We're here to save the day! Kill the evil Mews! Dieeeeeee-!" Miri looked into Kisshu's glaring eyes.

"You may not touch her, crazy little alien girl." Miri stared at him in wonder. She had never been in love before. Well, not like this. Okay, not in the past hour. She blushed and turned away. Kisshu stared at her in confusion. Another strange girl.

"Die! All wimpy-little-pathetic-annoying-humans!" Shimi aimed a blast at Sumi. Meanwhile, Purin was beating a Kirema animal over the head with a stick.

"I'm on your side, you baka!" Sumi jumped back.

"No human is on my side! I will destroy-" she aimed at Ichigo, who screamed as she flew through the air, "-all of them!"

"You should join with the other aliens, they hate humans too-hey-!"

"Stop this!" Kurai roared, making a slashing motion. Shimi fell to the ground. "You will not touch my girlfriend. Or Kisshu's."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Ichigo rubbed her head. Sumi whacked her over the head.

"I don't like you, Mew Ichigo. Normal Ichigo is much cooler. I am Ashi-Mew, come to destroy your life. And hook you up with Kisshu. Or Normal Ichigo with Kisshu." Sumi walked away. Kurai followed her. And Kisshu ran home to get his pie out of the oven. Ichigo realized how late it was, and abandoned the still sleeping Mews, and the still fighting Purin.

_Later, Café Mew Mew:_

"That evil mew is so-argh! I was hurt," wined Ichigo, really getting on Ryou's nerves.

"It is a problem," Ryou stared at the newest picture of Ashi-Mew. Sumi stared at the picture, also.

"Ooooooo pretty!"

"Sumi!" Minto was shocked, "She's evil! Not pretty!"

"Well she is pretty hot," Masaya popped up. Ichigo nearly fainted, then got really jealous.

"I was talking," Sumi started stabbing Masaya with a knife, "about her clothes."

"Yes," Ryou snapped his fingers, "It's the Mew of Goodness!"

"Sure, Ryou-san, because she is really good," said Ichigo, shoving Sumi off of Masaya.

"No. It's the DNA sample I was playing with during the Deep Blue thing. I was trying to create a wonderful feeling along with DNA injection. But it got mixed with Kirema evil DNA and some glowing thing I was working on."

"So it's your fault and their fault," Sumi stared at Ryou, "those who stole it and injected m-her in her sleep!"

"Whatever. I want to go get tea at a new restaurant. Zakuro, you coming?" Minto walked away, followed by Purin, Ichigo, Lettuce, and finally Zakuro.

Sumi shrugged, and went to go to the park. She wanted a nice, quiet day, alone. Before this mess, she was normal. She liked going to the park, and doing homework alone. She was always alone. Now she never was. So for five minutes she was going to avoid her boyfriend.

"Hello dearest Mew Mews," sang out Kurai, "Come and play with me. Kirema animals, attack!" And so all the Mews transform. And they beat the Kirema animals easily. And Sumi watched all this.

"I can't beat this thing!" Ichigo cried, "It's really strong!" Kurai laughed. Minto fell over in an attempt to duck. Zakuro calmly struck the kirema animal to the ground. Then she held her hand out and helped Minto up.

"Wait a minute...MEW MEW TOGIRETOGIRE CHUUSHIN! (broken heart)"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kurai screamed, falling backwards.

"And now for the kill!" screamed Lettuce. All the Mews stopped and stared at her. Lettuce looked away, blushing.

"No stop!" Sumi stood up from the shadows. "Don't touch my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend? Kurai's an alien?" Ichigo shook her head in confusion. More than one mouth dropped open. Purin ate a piece of candy. Zakuro yawned. Sumi screamed.

"ASHI MEW SUMIZONE KITAI METAMORPHIS!" When she was done transforming, all the Mews stared at her. Kurai groaned, and sat up.

"Sumi?" asked Ichigo, returning to her normal clothes. The other Mews joined her.

"What! Sumi stared at them, "My friends? How can this be?"

"Sumi is evil? Her boyfriend is an alien?" Ichigo fainted. Sumi also fainted. Kurai woke up, but Zakuro knocked him out again.


	3. Chapter Threeness! Minto's Crashed Party

**Sumi: For the first time ever, I will finally introduce my story!**

**Fawkes: Hurry up and get to the point so I can leave.**

**Sumi: nods Okay Onee-sama... um, I don't have a point ;;**

**Fawkes: Baka. Please, someone, stop this mad-lady.**

**Sumi: People please review, kay? I'll lose interest if I don't get fans.**

**Fawkes: No, don't review! Then she'll stop! ...Does anyone read this crap?**

**Sumi: The two people in the story...yes...oh, but this is the best chapter!**

**Fawkes: rolls her eyes Sure...**

**Minto's Crashed Party**

**Chapter Three of Three-ness**

Minto held out blue and pink frilly invitations. She gave one to Ichigo and Lettuce, placed one on Purin's head, and blushed as she held it out to Zakuro. Zakuro stared at it in surprise, then took it. Minto blushed and looked away, then screamed as Sumi stuck her face close to Minto's.

"What's that? Huh? Huh? Oooooo, it's pink and blue! Ribbon!"

"It's my sleep-over birthday party. Good Mews only. Aren't you fired yet?"

"I wanna come! Ryou says he can make me good, but I don't know yet. Kurai-kun may hate me for it. I wanna help my minna, and my boyfriend!" Minto and Sumi started a tug-a-war and argued. Minto bonked Sumi on the head, and Sumi started crying.

"Meanie! I don't want to come if you hit me!"

"Don't come then! I don't want a poor girl like you coming!" Zakuro watched all this, then quietly interrupted.

"I can't come. I have to model that day," Zakuro walked off. Minto just stared after her.

"I'll come! I can take Zakie-chan's place! I can bring food! Yay!"

"You will never take Zakuro-san's place!" Minto screamed, and ran off crying.

"I can come, Minto-chan!" called out Purin happily.

_A little later, after work:_

"-so Mintie-chan says I can't come," sobbed Sumi, "ooooo, pretty flower!"

"I think we will come," Kurai stared at the sky, floating a foot above ground.

"But it's a sleep-over. No guys can come!"

"Too bad," Kurai stuck his tongue out, "Kisshu interrupted them last time."

_So, at Minto's party:_

"Too bad Zakuro can't come," Ichigo took another cookie, "Yummy!" The doorbell rang. Minto ran to it hopefully. Maybe Zakuro was coming just a little late.

"Sorry we're late!" sang Sumi, holding out her present. Kurai shoved right by Minto, "Where's the grub, woman?" Minto's mouth dropped open.

"You don't mind, right? Kurai wanted to see what your house looked like. "Don't worry, let's be friends when we aren't fighting!" Sumi ran after Kurai. Minto sighed, but followed after. At least she didn't have to fight them, they were strong.

A little while later, the doorbell rang again. Minto hopped up, and rang to the door. This time it was Zakuro. She looked down at the overjoyed, crying Minto, and pushed past her, "Where's the grub, girl?" Minto hugged Zakuro as she tried to walk away.

As Kurai stuffed his face, the girls brushed each other's hair, "Why don't you go good, Sumi-chan? It would suit you more!"

"I dunno. I'm afraid of getting stupider from last time. My parents would kick me out. And I want to stay with Kurai-kun!"

"Zats muh Wittem," pastry fell out of Kurai's mouth, "She's made to be evil. After tonight, I will destroy you girls for killing Deep Blue!"

"I didn't kill him! He's my boyfriend!" Ichigo threw a pillow at Kurai, "And stop brainwashing -well- this girl!"

"Even being stupider, she's far stronger than you," Kurai stuck his tongue out, "you're just jealous. Let her be evil. She can pretend to be good, it makes life more fun!"

"I just had a thought," Sumi said. Everyone gasped. "-if Mew Ichigo is Ichigo, then Kisshu can have both! And that's why he attacked her all the time!"

"No duh," Kurai ate another cookie, "And Miri like Kisshu. Ichigo likes Masaya. Kisshu should give up Ichigo and go after Miri. Miri is actually an alien too!"

"Ooooo, Miri-chan! Can I meet her?" The doorbell rang, answering Sumi's question. Minto opened the door to...

"I will kill you all! Pathetic fools! Tiny mortals-er-humans! Dieeeeeee!" Shimi blasted Minto.

"MEW MEW ICHIGO-"

"ASHI MEW SUMIZONE KITAI METAMORPHOSIS!" All the Mews transformed.

"Hello Shimi, have a cookie. It's good!" Kurai called.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Shimi blasted Ichigo and Lettuce.

"Have this cookie!" screamed Purin, "Purin ring inferno!"

"RIBBON ZAKUROS-" Shimi destroyed the attacks with a single blast.

"Stop blowing holes in my house!" screamed Minto, "My mother's going to kill me! This is even worse than my last Mew party!"

"Hello sweetie! I've come to rescue you!" Kisshu hugged Ichigo, and teleported away.

"I will get you! You little girl! Cat-girl, you hear me?" Shimi blasted at the empty space, Lettuce was sent spinning.

"STOP!" Miri tackled Shimi, "Don't hurt Onii-chan!" Shimi looked over at where Ashi-Mew Sumi was protecting Kurai.

"Like I could. Whatever, this party is a totally boring. There's not a cat in sight. I'm going back to the ship now." Shimi grabbed a cookie and ate it.

"Hey this is good. Thanks!" Shimi teleported off.

"Stop eating my cookies!" Minto screeched after Shimi. Kurai put down his cookie. Miri followed Shimi, after repairing the damage with a single-

"ALIEN SHINMIRI AIKOU CLEAN-UP!" Minto stared at where the holes and debris used to be, and sighed in relief. Sumi transformed back. Kurai found out the negative result in eating lots of cookies, and ran to the bathroom. Zakuro dusted herself and Minto off.

"That was strange. I thought they wouldn't attack us if you were friends with us," Mew Lettuce scratched her head, as she turned back into a normal girl.

"Shimi never listens to me," Kurai walked back into the room, "She hates humans."

"Gee I would never have guessed," Minto said sarcastically, "This is the worse birthday ever! Creepy guys and aliens show up, my house is nearly ruined and-"

"Don't complain," Zakuro helped herself to a cookie, and Kurai turned a different color, "I blew off modeling to come."

"You what?" Minto blushed, very touched.

"I usually charge money to come to parties. This is the best one I've ever come to."

"And you came for free!" Minto's eyes sparkled.

"Well actually, you owe me five thousand dollars."

"What!" Minto collapsed.

"Just kidding," Zakuro smiled, staring into Minto's eyes. Minto stared back, starting to cry with happiness.

"I'm baaaaaack. I brought your little kitten back too! I've come to enjoy the party. And because Ichigo made me," Kisshu spoiled the moment. Minto hit him over the head with a pillow, very hard. They started fighting. Ichigo went to go wash the Kisshu off her.

"Get out!" Minto screamed as she threw Kurai and Kisshu out the door, "No perverts allowed at the sleep-over!" Zor grinned, invisible to the humans' eyes. He would secretly film this sleepover for Kurai. Maybe he would let Kisshu watch. For a price.

"I'm tired!" Sumi yawned, then curled up and fell asleep.

"Finally! Quiet!" Minto threw her arms in the air. Ichigo started giggling. Purin and Lettuce joined in. Minto glared, then started giggling away. Zakuro looked around the room.

After the girls feel asleep, Zakuro last, Zor started taking pictures of the girls. Then he took pictures of Minto's whole house, even the dog, Mikki. Sumi rolled over in her sleep and grabbed his legs.

"Mr. Snuggly Bear!" she cooed. Zor sweated. If they caught him here...He gently pulled her arms off him. It was time to leave. He would leave a little present for one lucky, lovely lady. He grinned, and teleported away. Masha's eyes glowed. Ryou watched the whole thing back in his study.

"I don't think you should tell them about this," Keichiiro said, looking over Ryou's shoulder.

"Maybe not," Ryou pushed the hair out of his face, "but at least we know more of the aliens. That human-hater, the weird little one, and the creep."

"What will you do? Keep humans away from her?"

"Sumi said there are some crazy aliens who injected her who also hate humans. I want to keep those aliens away from her."

_Later:_

"If some modeling creeps come looking for me, I'm not here."

"But you're not supposed to work today, why are you here, Zakuro?" Ryou asked.

"Hiding."

"From Sumi? Why isn't she here?"

"Sumi went to go find the evil aliens and destroy them. We should see her tomorrow, at her funeral."

"She's being good now?"

"No, I just told her Kurai told me to tell her to go destroy them. She says she'll help us if Kurai says it's all right. Really," Ryou looked at the ceiling, "that girl." The Mews went back to work. Sumi ran in, being chased by Shimi, who was being yanked back by Kurai.

"Stop it Shimi!"

"I won't protect her! I'll kill her! That annoying brat! That-that-human!"

"All I did was yank your hair, and see if you had ears. Oh and I wiggled them. And I sang my Gu-Minna song. I thought we were friends!" Ryou and the Mews watched Shimi try to kill Sumi, and Kurai try to protect her.

"Shimi if you don't take care of Sumi then I will kick you off Deep Blue's Revenge Squad." Shimi stopped, and slowly turned to Kurai.

"Does that mean I won't see Miri-chan anymore?"

"I will tell her you tried to kill Kisshu's friend."

"NOOOOOO!" Shimi dropped Sumi. She then picked up the near-dead girl and walked back outside. Kurai teleported away. Ryou took a sip of coffee. Purin bit the rose she got from Zor.

_On the Alien ship:_

"Kisshu, who's this alien?" Tart pointed at Miri on the screen.

"Some alien girl of Kurai-san. And the crazy one is too. The male alien is another one of them. I guess he's better at hiding then me. I'm jealous," Kisshu walked around, "I think I'll got get some information from this girl."

"Which one?" Pie took a nibble of his name food.

"The Not-as-crazy one!" Kisshu teleported away.

"Touchy." Tart bit into _his_ name food.

_On the other Alien ship:_

Zor was Kurai best, and only friend. The members of the Deep Blue's Revenge were hand picked to go and search for a planet to live on. After picking a new perfect planet, they went to find and destroy the Mew Mews for revenge. Kurai was picked as the leader because other aliens were jealous of his skills. Shimi was picked because she hated humans. Miri was picked because she was annoying the aliens, and because she was the only alien who could get Shimi to listen to her. Zor was picked because he could do a good job, and because he could get along with anything. That's why he was friends with the cocky Kurai.

Kurai was heartless. Everything he did was a cover. He didn't really like Sumi, he never did. He used her as a cover. Everything went to his plans. He didn't like any girl. Well, Shimi was okay. He could use her, but she still kind of annoyed him. Miri was strange. But not a horrible person. Sumi was easy to use. And she was fun.

"I'm going out," Miri called, flipping out her long, silky blue hair. Her blue-green eyes stared at Kurai, concerned, "Is Onii-chan all right?"

"Yeah. I'm all right. I just need to get away from humans."

"Oh admit it! You like playing dress up!" Shimi glared from yellow eyes, tugging on her long green braids. She watched Miri leave, eyes like a hawk.

"And you like Miri. Too much."

"Hmph!" Shimi jumped down, "She's my only friend!"

"I'll be your friend, Onee-sama!" Sumi jumped on Shimi.

"Don't say that! Don't call me that! Just stay away!" Shimi tried to run away from Sumi.

_Meanwhile:_

Miri stared at the beautiful moon. Her eyes were round, and tears flowed. She wanted to live here. She wanted to stay with Kisshu, and stare at the moon. She always wanted to be with-

"Kisshu!" Miri squeaked, "What are you doing here?" Miri always wanted to be with all her alien friends. She didn't want to go to a lonely planet with no cats.

"I wanted to see you. You like me, right? Why?" Oops. That's not what Kisshu meant to say at all. He wanted to ask about Kurai. Kurai!

"I-I-um...hai, dasuki, but I -can't tell you!"

"Why not, little sweetie?"

"Um, well...I guess its because of your spirit. Your passion. It fills your eyes. You like playing evil, but you want to help those you love. You long to be good, you long to live here. I feel the same way. You can look at something and like it for what it is. You protect Ichigo, loving her even though she'll never feel the same way. That's so sweet! You love Ichigo with passion. I like that. I respect that. I -want to be here with you! I want to look at the moon with you, staying on this planet with you! Just you Kisshu!" Kisshu stared at her. No one ever liked him. No one wanted to be around with him. It was kind of -CREEPY! Stalker alert!

"That's...I guess I really didn't need to know. I think I already knew. I think I like the passion you have to. I like Ichigo for her passion. Do you want to stare at the moon with me?"

"Yes! I love the moon!" Miri danced, and Kisshu watched her, his eyes glowing. That night, Miri and Kisshu curled up underneath the moon. And Zor watched from the shadows, eyes glaring with hate for the first time sense he heard Deep Blue died. And that time had been the first. Zor didn't carry many grudges. But Kisshu just made the list.

**Fawkes: Oh gaaah...**

**Sumi: What?**

**Fawkes: The stupid Kisshu and Miri fluff...**

**Sumi: Don't worry, it doesn't last...**

**Zor: Good.**

**Fawkes: Ooooo, somebody's jealous taunts Zor**

**Sumi: stares at them ...It does work!**

**Zor and Fawkes: ...?**

**Sumi: I'm sorry I haven't really introduced or added any little comments before this chapter...; I keep forgetting. I'm sorry for the parts that don't make sense...I blame catnip!**

**Zor: The stuff your on?**

**Sumi: 3 YUP**

**Fawkes: Baka...**


	4. Chapter Fourness! A Doomed Dance

**Sumi: Well, here it is…**

**Fawkes: All this waiting, and rewriting, and thinking, and this is it!**

**Sumi: What? **

**Fawkes: Oh come on….**

**Zor: You took out all my good parts!**

**Sumi: …I'm sorry! SUMIMASEN! But everyone expects so much of me! -runs around screaming and crying and apologizing- **

**Zor: I guess we can go now. I'm going to get pizza.**

**Fawkes: Me too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I do not own Masaya, or he would not exist. I do own Mew Cherry, the other evil aliens, and Fawkes, and Kurai, and Zor. Shimi belongs to herself, but Miri is mine. Muwahaha!**

**The Big, Bad Dance**

**The Fourthness Chapter of Horror**

"Wow! That was far too awesome!" Shimi started to sing lines from the musical they just saw, "Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!"

"But Onee-sama, those were humans! But in costume, nyaaaa!"

"Miri-chan, they were humans dressed as cats. So that makes it okay!"

"I liked that guy..." Kisshu scratched his head, "The teleporting one."

"Macavity?" Shimi raised on eyebrow, "I thought you were more of a Tugger-alien."

"Oh shut up-"

"I didn't understand it, nyaaaaa!" Sumi cried. Sumi, unlike the aliens, did not speak or understand English. Shimi sighed, Why did Kurai make her take Sumi along? He owed her.

"It's simple. Macavity evil cat. Grizabelle good, but rejected cat. Tugger pervert cat. Heard enough? Or should I name all the cats in order. Starting with Pounce, the cutest kitten."

"That's okay, nyaaaa. But I wish I had gone with Kurai-kun instead."

"I wish I could have gone without you," Shimi rolled her eyes, "but Kurai has to kill the Mews, and I have to babysit you, to make sure you're not in the way."

"Aaaaaw, but I wanted to play with him!"

"Wait! Ichigo!" Kisshu vanished. Miri looked really sad. She vanished after him. Shimi looked disappointed. She wanted Ichigo dead. Stupid Kisshu kept getting in the way. But if she killed him, Miri would be really sad. And, as an added bonus, she got stuck with Kurai's stupid human girlfriend.

"You know he's just using you. Kurai. That's what he does. He uses people, than throws them away. Just you wait. Your usefulness is ending. Sumi just stared at her, than ran off. Shimi was talking crazy again.

_Meanwhile, on the alien ship:_

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Sumi?" Zor asked, pulling a Coke out of the fridge. The house was quiet today, he liked it. But he was uneasy, the tip of his ears were tingling.

"I ditched. I don't really like hanging out with her all the time, it's hard work acting boyfriend to that crazy human." Zor nodded, but secretly wondered if that's how Kurai really felt. He had picked Sumi out of many humans. If Kurai had not acted very mean to her, she must at least amuse him. Like he was amused Miri. Just then, something beeped.

"Is that the microwave? I'm hungry. Oh wait, it's the phone," Kurai pressed a button, the screen blinked to life. An alien's snappy, rude tone met Kurai's smooth, rolling voice for a good hour. Then, just as the alien was roaring loudly, Kurai pressed another button, and the screen went black. Zor pulled out his earplugs.

"Who was that?" He put down the newspaper (which had a picture of the Mews on the cover).

"We have to go back home. Our mission is pointless. The aliens are tired. They want us to escort them to the new home planet. We are to break any ties with the human world. Kisshu and his friends are traitors, we leave them here."

"Miri is going to kill you for this. Better get Shimi something, and make Miri a Kisshu plushie."

"Right. I need you to pick up something from the United States…."

_Later: _

"Sumi-san?" Kurai floated upside down, staring at Sumi.

"-Ack, whoa! What?" Sumi fell backwards, "What is it, Kurai-kun?"

"I have to go."

"Where? Okay, talk to you later!" Sumi smiled happily at him. Kurai blinked, huh?

"No. I mean I have to go. Forever. I can never go back to Earth. Me, Zor, Shimi and Miri are all leaving. And never coming back. So, that over, want to come to a dance with me? A last date kinda thing?" Kurai smiled, blunt and clueless as ever. Sumi hadn't said a word. She stayed silent for a couple of minutes. Kurai made the mistake of getting closer. Big mistake.

"YOU JERK!" Sumi kicked him. And while Sumi may look like a weakling, act like a weakling, and yadda-ya, when angry, she can kick pretty darn high. Kurai grabbed his face.

"How could you? Insensitive jerk! Didn't you ever think of taking me with you?" Sumi sobbed. Kurai was very, very confused. He never got women. That's why he didn't like them very much. It was also why he had his own alien girl hate-club.

"But I can't take a **human** to our new home. Besides, I'll be thought soft." Sumi threw a bush at him, roots and all. Then she ran off, after throwing the fox necklace behind her. So much for her first love. What a sad love life.

_Back at Café Mew Mew:_

"What's wrong, Sumi? You just dropped an entire tray on your foot, and didn't blink," Purin stared into Sumi's face. Sumi turned away, tears springing to her eyes.

"Love trouble, right?" Zakuro lifted Sumi's chin, "Alien's aren't like humans. They want to kill us. What boyfriend will try and kill your friends?" Sumi sobbed, hugging Zakuro. Minto glared, jealous, then she realized what Zakuro meant.

"What did that jerk do to you?"

"He-he-he…. -Ryou! Are you coming to the school dance?"

"Yes, actually," Ryou looked at Lettuce, who blushed.

"Right. I'm not, who about the rest of you?" Zakuro and Minto looked at each other, and nodded. Ichigo nodded, blushing.

"I'm asking Tar-Tar!" Purin called out happily. Sumi nodded, and walked away.

_Later:_

"Ichigo-darling!" Kisshu called, "Oh Ichigo, you're coming to the dance with me."

"Why would I go with you, pervert?" Kisshu held out a certain picture of Ichigo, from a certain crashed sleepover. He grinned, as Ichigo screamed. He smiled, and left her. Poor Ichigo had to come with him now. What a great spring dance this would be.

_Meanwhile: _

Two girls were not coming. Sumi, who was too upset, and Shimi. Both were planning revenge. Shimi, blowing up the building were the dance was, and therefore killing many humans. Sumi lay on a nearby beach, staring at the moon. Shimi did not know that Kurai was still going, but with another girl who asked him, or should would never have planned to blow up the building. Poor girl. No, not Shimi, or Sumi. Shimi did not even know about leaving yet. Kurai was going to give her a peace offering before he told her…

_The next day, at the Dance:_

Ichigo brushed her hair back. Her dress was based slightly after her Mew costume. She looked lovely, not that Masaya would see it. Luckily, Masaya had to work at the dance, so he didn't mind her going "with her friends." Purin forced Tart to go with her, Minto and Zakuro looked lovely in matching dresses. Ryou and Lettuce were too cute of a couple. Only Sumi was not there. The Mews had tried calling, but no answer. Her parents barely remembered they had a daughter.

The decorations were so pretty. Masaya grinned, and waved to Ichigo. She smiled and waved back. Kisshu bowed, and gently led her into the dance floor. For once he wasn't acting like a pervert. It was almost like dancing with Ryou. Kisshu even hid his ears, and wore a normal looking suit. All the Mews looked so happy. Even Ichigo was grinning. The music blasted, a sweet song. The lights flashed, bright and colorful.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" The whole thing was blasted apart. But Shimi had miscalculated, and Kurai got hit hard with the blast. And she had done something wrong to the bomb. Bodies lay everywhere, nothing moved. Then Shimi appeared. She laughed, then saw something that made her heart stop. Several some things.

"Zor? Kurai? MIRIIIIIIIIII!" Shimi, dropped, sobbing in pain and guilt. This could not happen. She didn't even notice Sumi run in, shaking with fear. Sumi dropped where she stood, falling under the pressing weight. Staring in shock, she yanked Kurai out of the pile. She cradled him, starting to cry. Sumi picked Kurai up, and pulled him out the door. When she reached the beach, she dropped him. Kurai groaned.

"Kurai?" Sumi did not hear his groan, nor see the faint rising of his chest, she was too much in shock, "Kurai, don't die! Don't die! I love you Kurai! I don't care if you don't like me! If I live a thousand years in pain, Kurai don't die! Live! I'm sorry Kurai. I wish I knew what to do. I wish I knew!"

"Would you stop crying on my suit? It's top of the line," Kurai got out, wincing in pain.

"Kurai?" Sumi's voice came from deep within her.

"So you stopped sulking. And pouting, just because I'm leaving."

"I don't care anymore. I love you. Even if we are separated, millions of light-years, decades, even after death…I will love you forever. I will always be here for her, knowing you love me. That is all I need. Never lie to me please." Kurai hugged Sumi, filling with an emotion he-

(GET ON WITH THE STORY, AND CUT THE ROMANCE JUNK!)

(Gomen…. ;; ….Moving on….)

_Meanwhile:_

"I have a really bad headache..." Miri sat up. Shimi gapped, in wonder. Miri stood up, looked around, and put two and two together. Not bad for someone not all the way there, added to a headache.

"ALIEN SHINMIRI AIKOU HEALING POWER!" Everything was miraculously fixed. Bruises vanished, people sat up and groaned. Those who had normal lives stared at Shimi at Miri, and screamed.

"Evil aliens!" They shouted. All the aliens, even Kisshu and Tart, vanished away. The Mews made sure everyone was all right.

"Ryou! Ryou?" Lettuce looked around.

"Right here, Lettuce-chan," Ryou walked through the repaired door, "Sumi was trying to bring me back to life." Of course, by doing that, Kurai was the only one not healed. But that was soon fixed, once he got back to the ship. Needless to say, the dance ended a little early that year.

_Meanwhile, on the beach:_

A little father down the beach, from where Sumi and Kurai sat, talking, Minto sat with Zakuro. Minto's eyes stung. Her perfect night was once again ruined by those stupid aliens. Why was everything ruined? Sure, the alien-girl had healed her and Zakuro, and fixed the gym, but it didn't fix the night. Everything was ruined because of that stupid human-hater. Zakuro would believe that the aliens hovered around her, and would avoid her. Zakuro watched Minto cry, then wiped a tear off Minto's cheek.

"Every sense I became life has been so much fun. I'm even happier that I got new friends. I would not trade the happiness and joy I feel for anything in the world. Except maybe a good cream chocolate cream latte. I'm really thirsty right now." Minto giggled, and jumped up to get Zakuro a drink, if she had to search the whole world, and beat up some aliens to get it. She could take a hint. Zakuro smiled as she watched her go. Minto wasn't bad for a crazy fan girl. Zakuro's ears perked up as she heard Sumi fall beside her. Oh well, looks like she would share her latte with another person.

_Café Mew Mew:_

"So you think this alien-girl is good? And her crazy fan is enemy number one?" Ichigo blinked, "That makes sense, but it will be hard to get one on our side, while defeating the other one!"

"So figure it out. Just do something, Ichigo-"

"Ryou?" All the Mews nearly fell over, besides Zakuro. Sumi was being too affectionate.

"What is it? We're kind of having a Mew meeting."

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Do you have a minute?" Ryou nodded, and led Sumi away. He knew what she was asking about. Now that Kurai was leaving, (Ryou was good at spying on people, remember) there was no reason for her to hesitate any longer. Ryou showed her the DNA he had come up with.

"California Fox. This blend is more powerful than the last stuff I came up with, but it shouldn't make you stupid. And, it should keep the Ashi-Mew DNA dormant. Stand here, please." Sumi jumped on the special pad, waiting for Ryou to inject her with the special-

"Wait a minute Ryou! You're not really going to inject like shot, right?"

"Of course. It's the only way. It may sting a bit, but other than that, you'll be fine." Sumi's scream echoed around the whole café. Another Mew was born.

**Fawkes: The last part makes no sense, you baka.**

**Sumi: Gomen! But the aliens are leaving, so there's no reason for Sumi to stay evil…**

**Fawkes: …And there was too much fluff.**

**Sumi: Well it is a ROMANTIC comedy.**

**Fawkes: In other words, you rambling.**

**Sumi: Of course!**

**Fawkes: I better be in the next chapter!**

**Sumi: …Nya? But but! The next chapter is full already!**

**Fawkes: So either cut something out, or make it longer! And stop making me do stupid comments with you!**

**Sumi: Gomeeeeeeen, Fawkes-onee-sama! **

**Notice: Do to the author pouting; the next chapter will not be out for a while. A long while. This may change if many people start reviewing. **


	5. Chapter Fiveness! School Is More Dangero...

**Sumi: Feh...**

**Fawkes: Are you going to say it?**

**Sumi: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I do not own Guy Fawkes.**

**Fawkes: And though I named after him, I am not he.**

**Sumi: This chapter took me forever to write. I had to rewrite part of it. I'm still not happy with the ending. Forgive me sigh**

**Fawkes: Never! ...At least I'm in this chapter...it's super long.**

**Chapter Fiveness of Fivies!**

**Even More Confusion- Oh My!**

Sumi finished the last touches on her cake. It was perfect. Every tiny little detail in perfect order. It only took her four hours, not counting the actual cooking of the cake. Sumi was not lazy when it came to doing something for someone she cared about. While she hated cooking, and was not into spending hours on one thing, she wanted to make a special cake for her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who was leaving her forever.

"What the heck is that? Attack of the frosting? And the ugly...blobs? Are they foxes or something?" Ryou looked down on Sumi's cake.

"Cherries! They're cherries! And it's Kurai's good-bye cake!" Sumi smiled happily.

"Is it edible?" Ryou tried to dip his finger in the frosting, but his hand was pushed aside by Sumi, who glared at him. Ryou grinned, a slow sarcastic smile, and walked away, whistling. Sumi put the cake in a bright pink box, and tied a white ribbon around. It was overall, extremely girly. Just the thing Kurai hated.

_On the alien ship:_

"What is this for?" Shimi stared at Kurai and Zor, then at the present they handed her. Miri also looked at them, while hugging her new Kisshu plushie. Zor and Kurai looked away. Shimi gently opened the package, then let out a delighted scream. She hugged her new Cats DVD. Relieved, Kurai and Zor tried to explain.

"You see, Shimi, um...you know how you hate humans? And well, you liked the musical, so it's a gift..."

"We are leaving. Going back to Terramumpa, the place we picked out before. There, we will live our entire lives, and never get revenge on the humans." Zor cut Kurai off.

"No!" Shimi screamed, eyes wide with rage, "I'm in charge, and I say no! We will get revenge on the humans! And claim Earth as our own!" Kurai snorted, Zor nodded. If Shimi wanted to, she could take control, and name herself leader in Deep Blue's absence.

"If we do leave, will Kisshu come?" Miri's eyes teared up. The answer was clear.

"I brought cake!" sang out Sumi, opening the door and giving everyone but Zor a heart attack, "It's a good-bye cake!" Sumi handed out to Kurai.

"We aren't leaving-" Shimi screamed.

"I hate cake," Kurai backed away, "really!" Miri tried a little bit, but spat it out, her face turning yellow. Zor decided not to make Zurai eat it. Sumi waited for someone to take it, so Zor took it gently, to put it in the "fridge." Then Shimi pushed Sumi out the door, and went to have a talk with an alien general. Five minutes later, Shimi came out, very smug.

"There's been a change in plans," Shimi giggled, "there's a bunch of new aliens that we have allied ourselves with. We will destroy the mews, they will take care of the humans, and we will get the Earth when they're done." Zor nodded, Kurai looked stunned. Shimi really knew how to get things done. He didn't realize that Shimi wasn't the one who allied with the aliens.

"So we better hurry up destroy those Mew Mews." Zor went to get his weapons.

"Not Ichigo, nyuuuuu!" Miri tugged on Shimi's battle cloak.

"Miri, I think you better stay here." Shimi, Zor, and Kurai left, ready to battle. Miri struggled in the ropes that bound her to a chair.

_A little bit later:_

"Whose that creepy guy?" Purrin asked, licking her lollipop. They had just gotten out of work, and Ichigo slumped over a mailbox, exhausted.

"I hope he's friendly. I don't have any energy for battle cries, much less fighting."

"Wrong-o" sang out the alien. He, and the rest, and finally come up with better looking disguises. Now they actually looked more like men. He attacked them, fighting with what seemed like eight arms. He actually only sprouted six. The Mew Mews tried to transform, but couldn't. (Why not? Because I don't feel like having the transformations...so sue me P)

"Why isn't it working?" Ichigo whined. She was struck to the ground by an arm.

"CHERRY PIT-PIT ATTACK!" The alien screamed in pain, as he was sent flying backwards.

"Oops...I missed. Oh well, it was close enough...oh yeah! Mew Cherry to the rescue nya!" Mew Cherry, the newest Mew Mew, helped Zakuro up. The rest of the Mews scrambled up, their eyes wide with shock.

"You saved us!" cried Lettuce happily. Purrin hugged the Mew. Ichigo was (duh!) confused. Mew Cherry happily nodded her head. Of course she did. They were her friends. (Okay if you have no idea what Mew Cherry's other name is, you are either stupid, or...just go read Chapter Four!)

"What's this?" Kurai appeared, staring hard at Mew Cherry, "A new Mew?"

"Who cares? Another wimp to kill!" Shimi licked her lips, eager for battle. She blasted at Mew Cherry, but Cherry was ready.

"CHERRY PIT-PIT ATTACK!" Okay, so Sumi missed. But, right next to Shimi, a huge part of a brick wall, and several trees exploded. Shimi's eyes went wide. This new Mew was strong. But had terrible aim.

"I don't want to hurt you, Shimi-san," The Mew's eyes were hard and serious, "but I will die before I let you kill me and my friends...oh wait...darn it!" Zor's eyes were filled with mirth, he let out a tiny chuckle.

"So you went good, eh, Sumi?" (gasp! ...not) Zor grinned. Shimi blinked, that strong warrior was Sumi? Kurai fell out of the air. His girlfriend betrayed him?

"SUMI!" Many people screamed. Aliens, and Mews were shocked.

"Nya? Wasn't it clear who I was? I mean, come on!" The girl before them looked cute and innocent, but her eyes were different. She went over to Kurai, and looked him straight in the eye...

"Tomoshibi-san?" Kurai chocked. "There's no need for you here. Aren't you leaving? I don't want to fight you. I'm here to fight the evil aliens." She pointed at the alien sprawled on the grass.

"Too bad," Shimi grinned, "Because they're our newest friends. And the enemy of my friend is my enemy."

"But my girlfriend's enemies are my friends! And my friend's enemy is my girlfriend!" Kurai felt torn. He felt used. He hated that feeling. He wanted others to feel it, not him.

"Well to bad. Cause your new enemy is your OLD girlfriend!" Shimi wanted to get back to fighting.

"I'm not old!" screamed Sumi, throwing a regular cherry pit at Shimi's head. She didn't miss, and Shimi was even angrier. Kurai shrugged. His "girlfriend" was never his love. It wasn't like he cared for her. Zor watched Kurai for his reaction. To his surprise, and disappointment, Kurai grinned.

"REVENGEFUL ANGEL HEAVENLY DARKNESS BLAST!" The Mews went flying backwards. Zor's eyes narrowed. If that was the way it was going to be...

"Wait!" Another alien ran up. He was the alien who had kidnapped Sumi before, "Do not hurt my princess!" He ran over to Sumi, and held something over her, she groaned, and turned into an... Ashi-Mew. He nodded, happily.

"She will be the leader of the Ashi-Mew force, whether she likes it or not! Come, Ashi Fawkes, Ashi Ena!"

"Ena?" Zor went over to her, "How'd you become an Ashi-Mew?" Ena smirked, spreading her pink wings. So he did recognize her.

"I'm the one who has been talking to these new aliens. I agreed to help the destroy the Mews. Could you believe they were trying to get humans to help them destroy the humans?" Ena laughed smugly. Zor nodded, and his eyes went wide as he stared at the shape next to his old friend. Fawkes glared at him, pulling her cloak around her skimpy outfit. If she had been able to pick out her own Ashi-Mew outfit, it would have been quite different. She normally won't be caught dead in anything so revealing.

"What do you think you are looking at?" Fawkes voice could cut stone, and turn water into ice. She was a human, but she seemed not to care about killing many people. It was in her eyes, her cold, cold eyes. She was beautiful, true, but she was more likely to kill a guy then to kiss one.

"Are you...human?" Kurai appeared beside Zor, everything else forgotten. Fawkes had that kind of impression, of drawing guys in, while scaring the daylights out of them.

"And? I don't care for humans. When all is wiped away, I will be in peace." Something in her eyes told Zor she was hiding something. Shimi walked over, her rage seeping threw her body.

"Ena. Oh how cute!" Her sarcasm woke Kurai and Zor out of a daze. "And there's a traitorous human. Can't trust them!" Another alien pulled Shimi back, spinning her around so he could talk to her.

"Look. I need you to go to school with the Mews, learn everything you can about them," Shimi stared into his eyes, searching for something she could stab (figuratively speaking) him with. "Then, get them alone and apart, and kill them one by one. Ena and Fawkes will be there to back you up. Can you do this?" Shimi nodded. She would do it, her own way. (And now we're going to skip to the next day. I don't need to talk about the Mews waking up, finding themselves in normal clothes, and talking with Sumi.)

_So, the next day:_

"Look class!" The teacher, Marma-sensei, was a new teacher, always cheerful, "-New students! Aren't you happy? Be nice to them. This is Kurai-kun," she said, pointing to Zor, "Shimi-san," pointing to Kurai, "and Zor-kun!"

"I'm Zor-_san_," Zor said, "but thank-you Merma."

"It's Marma," muttered the sensei, blushing heavily. She didn't care that Zor wasn't respecting her. Shimi, Kurai, and Zor sat in the back. Ichigo and Lettuce were freaking out, Sumi was asleep. The aliens were in their class!

Ichigo was trying to be cautious. She didn't know what the aliens were planning, hanging around her school. There was another new girl, but she was very nice, with a big smile. Right away, Ichigo had become friends with her. She invited her new friend to hang out with her during lunch.

"This is Minto-san, Lettuce-san, and Sumi," Ichigo pointed out her friends, "Guys, this is my new friend, Ena-san!" Ena bowed, Sumi hugged her, as the other Mews said hello. They sat down to eat. Ena was smart enough not to eat the food Sumi offered to her. They talked a little bit, while they were being watched. As the girls headed back to the school building, Ena stopped and turned, to talk with their stalker.

"I can handle this, Fawkes-san," Ena sighed. Fawkes did not answer. Among the girls she was supposed to destroy was someone she knew well. That person could not be a Mew.

"I recognize Mew Minto, Mew Lettuce, and Mew Ichigo, but who is this _Sumi_?" Fawkes came out of hiding.

"No idea. They didn't tell me about her, other than we aren't to hurt her, because she isn't important." Fawkes nodded, her eyes stone. She would not blow her cover. For now, the little girl meant nothing to her.

After school, the gang headed to work. Sumi happily chatted away, and the rest happily ignored her. Fawkes watched from the shadows, a plan hatching in her mind. Time to transform. The Mew Mews were happily unaware. Ichigo realized they were going to be late, and started running. Sumi stiffened, and ran toward her, shoving her out of the way, just as...

"DEATH FIRE!" Ashi-Mew Fawkes lunged out, to see the damage, "Oh. I missed." Sumi stared at her. Something was familiar...while Sumi was not as good at seeing through the disguise as Zor, she could sense something familiar in Ashi-Mew Fawkes.

The other Mews transformed, while Sumi decided to run away. There was a chance this Ashi-Mew did not know her alter ego. Ashi Fawkes fought with the Mews, as Sumi transformed.

"MEW MEW CHERRY METAMORPHOSIS!" Sumi spun around, sakura petals blowing around her. Her eyes changed from blue to green; her hair from purple to pink. Her costume was very...pink and red, and very adorable, with a pink fluffy skirt. Her Mew-mark glowed on her knee, its shape like a fox. Mew Cherry was ready to save her minna!

Ashi Fawkes was prepared for Mew Cherry. "FLAMING LASSO!" Too easy. Mew Cherry's arms were stuck to her sides, with the lasso holding her tight. She could not use her attack! But that was the least of Mew Cherry's problems...

"OW IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" Sumi sobbed.

"Of course it does! It's a **flaming** lasso!"

"No, no! The sun's in my eyes! My eyes are burning! Ow ow! Waaaaah!" Fawkes sighed. She wasn't getting paid enough. Oh well. Ashi Fawkes teleported away with Mew Cherry, who was now complaining about not being able to eat all tied up.

_The alien ship:_ _(which had more aliens than usual on it)_

"You captured her?" Shimi was very shocked, so much so that she forgot to glare at the human. Sumi tried to bite through the bars that held her. When that didn't work, she transformed into a fox and curled up and fell asleep.

"Of course I did. I may be a human, but I am still superior to you little aliens," Ashi Fawkes flicked her hair in Shimi's face. Shimi growled, pulling her knives out. Fawkes smiled, and slid her foot back, ready for action. Zor munched on a chicken bone; Kurai sat beside him, eating some crackers.

"Stop that!" commanded the bossy alien. He and Shimi glared at each other, and a jolt when up each others spines. Fawkes turned to stare at Sumi's cage. Something stirred in her eyes. A fox? No one told her Mew Cherry was a fox...She shook her head to clear it, then faced another alien.

"Stop staring at my legs," she commanded, her voice ten times more vicious than usual. The alien fell back, his entire face red. Another alien whacked him. Fawkes then went up to the head alien, the creepy kidnapping pervert.

"You never told me she could turn into a fox."

"That's part of her genetic code. She can also turn into a raven, thanks to us. She's an Ashi Mew also, which means you can't hurt her." Fawkes eyes went blank, and she nodded. It would be simple to kill all her friends, and then give her no option but to fight with them.

"We know their secret," Kisshu, Tart, and Pie appeared in front of them, "They turn into animals and they can't turn back until some one kisses them. So all we need to do is capture them, and put them all in separate cages."

"Traitor!" Kurai put a knife to Kisshu's throat, "We will never trust you! I will not lower myself to work with you."

"Then you're at a loss. It's simple. We all work to get rid of the Mews. As payment, you don't kill the Mews, but leave them to us. You may kill everything else."

"Fine." Shimi made most people faint. Shimi was agreeing to work with human-loving-traitor-aliens. They helped the Mews destroy Deep Blue.

"What? What!" Kurai was flailing his arms, "What are you doing?"

"You guys will get close to the Mews," Shimi ignored Kurai, "at school. Get their guard down, and transform them." The three aliens nodded, and teleported away. Shimi walked over to Sumi's cage. Her aura warned Zor, who quietly left the room. He went to go plug the sleeping Miri's ears.

"Now. That takes care of Mew Cherry not being our ally. But now we need someone to kiss her. Kurai! She's your brat of a girlfriend! Tell her if she doesn't work with us, then I'm killing Mew Zakuro first!" Kurai prodded the sleeping fox, who bit him. Kurai angrily refused to kiss her, after all, she betrayed and bit him! The aliens went out and got a fox, who licked Sumi's mouth. Sumi was not happy when she returned to human form, especially since the aliens had taken away her transformation powers. And while they did not realize, this created disastrous results.

"SUMI? Sumi's Mew Cherry?" Fawkes spun on the alien leader, shaking him very hard. Kurai watched her, then turned to stare at Sumi. Sumi yawned, then starting "nya"ing.

"Do you know her?" The alien asked stupidly.

"Of course I know my-"

"Onee-sama?" Sumi asked, looking at Ashi Fawkes, "You're my onee-sama right?" Fawkes freed Sumi, hugging her tightly and crying. The aliens mouths dropped open again. Some of their mouths were getting bigger and stronger from the exercise. Zor and Miri walked in, just as Fawkes and Sumi were hugging.

"Darn. Real shame. They were both such beautiful women..." Zor sighed, "It's all Kurai's fault for turning her-"

"I did not!" screeched Kurai.

Fin of 5

**Sumi: Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! The author loves it! Yay **

**Fawkes: Because so many people wish for us to update…**

**Sumi: (What is this us?) And even though Annkachan's going to kill me…**

**Fawkes: She didn't bother to read it when she had the chance, so too bad.**

**Sumi: Sorry it took so long…I almost put chapter 4 up because I had forgotten I had done it…;**

**Fawkes: You baka…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sumi: Sorry it took so long.**

**Fawkes: Writer's Block!**

**Sumi: I had to re-inspire myself.**

**Note: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or apples. **

**Chapter Sixness**

"Hey wait up guys!" Ena called. Ichigo and her friends whirled around. "I want you to meet some new friends of mine. They're going to our school too." Ena pointed to the three boys beside her.

"Hi, what's your name?" Purrin asked the youngest boy.

"Oh this is Midgart. And this is Pine. And this is Bakaka. They're nicknames are Midget, Pi, and Baka." Ena said, pointing to each boy. "Baka" grabbed Ena and whispered in her ear.

"Bakaka? What a stupid name! What do you mean by calling us such freaky names?"

"I think it's cute!"

"CUTE!" roared Baka. All the Mews stared at him. "Um… I mean… just call me Kab. That's my real name. Well, let's not be late!" Kab ran ahead, blushing very brightly. He didn't want to act to strange in front of Ichigo. Purrin grabbed Midgart's hand and forced him to walk with her. Pine followed behind everyone, muttering under his breath.

"I hope Sumi's okay," Ichigo said again. Their partner had been missing a couple days. And while they were not worried at first… They began to think she was dead, which made them feel guilty for savoring the Sumi-free days.

"I'm sure she's fine," Minto did not sound very convincing. She turned to Kab. "So what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Um… garden," Kab blurted out without thinking. He really didn't have any activities he cared mentioning.

"Oh that's cool!" Ichigo said, making Kab blush, "You must like Earth, huh? –Oh I'm sorry! That was really weird to say!"

"That's okay. Of all the planets, Earth is my favorite. It's so beautiful… and the people…" Kab stared out at nothing, deep in thought.

"I like Earth too. I would do anything to protect it. I just wish there was no pollution, you know?" Ichigo and Kab got into a big discussion. They forgot about everything else as they simple enjoyed each other's company. It was a strange feeling for Ichigo. She wandered around the whole day feeling lost. She never could talk so easily with a guy before. With Masaya, it was a constant struggle to get him to like her. She never knew what to say. With Kab, everything was natural.

Ichigo and her friends walked to work, Ichigo strangely quiet. Minto watched her closely. Lettuce stopped suddenly, Ichigo walked right into her, Minto tripped, bringing Zakuro down. In the end, all the Mews ended up tangled together.

"Why'd you stop Lettuce?" Minto asked tearing up with pain at her newest bruise.

"That girl…." Lettuce pointed to a figure standing right outside the café. "Haven't we seen her before?"

"She does look vaguely familiar…." Ichigo was acting normal again. The girl turned. She was lovely, with long black hair and pale skin. Her dark blue eyes were stunning. She was clad in all black, with a long cape and lots of silver jewelry. She walked towards them, slow and graceful.

"Hello," her voice was soft, " I am Fawkes, older sister of Sumi. She is in my care now. Fear not for her safety, but for your own for I have watched you closely. There is a traitor in your midst. Several traitors now…. Be more careful whom you befriend. You may abandon your friends as a sign of loyalty, but they would kill you. "

"You're Ashi Mew Fawkes, aren't you?" Zakuro asked. Fawkes nodded slowly.

"I will not hurt my sister. We will fight again, but now is not the-"

"Traitorous human! I knew we could not trust you! We should have caged you too!" Ashi Mew Ena attacked Fawkes. The Mews were confused, but started to try and transform. They could not. Fawkes could not either, which made it more fair to poor Ena. Three moves later (Fawkes' moves), Ena found herself enable to move on the ground. The first move was to jump out of the way of Ena's attack. The second, to paralyze Ena. The third, to steal her wallet. Hey, Fawkes had to get money some how. All of the moves were too fast for the Mew's eyes to follow.

"Oh my great balls of fire- she's not human!" Fawkes walked away. If the Mews weren't clever enough to figure out the traitors now... Fawkes did want them to die. They were horrible friends to her dear sister. But she would do anything to tick Shimi or Ena off. And now… She had to get revenge on a certain "boyfriend" of the only person in the world whom she loved.

_"Fawkes! Stop that now! Bad girl! Little brat!" The beautiful small child was struck to the ground by her mother's hand. A tiny baby from a near by cradle started to cry. The mother rushed over, cooing gently to soothe her other daughter. Fawkes lay on the floor, until her father kicked her away…_

_A very young Sumi hugged her newest doll, her eyes pleading with Fawkes. She wanted her oneesama to play dolls with her. Her with her delicate, expensive dolls from around the world, and Fawkes with her rag that served as a toy. Their parents had always hated Fawkes, from the night she was born. Fawkes did not know why. Sumi was the opposite, loved by her parents and loving to everyone. She loved Fawkes very much, for Fawkes was her oneesama. Fawkes had no love to give…_

_A cold house. A lonely empty feeling that grew worse by the day. If this kept up, it would consume her and she would die. She was determined to survive on her own. She would show her parents, living out of spite. But she could not live like this. Raising herself… with no one to love or to be loved by._

_She never expected it to happen to her sister. Her parents loved her sister. And yet…. There she was, a little older than Fawkes had been. Looking scared, alone, and confused. She loved her parents. She would never be able to understand. She could not raise herself, as Fawkes had done. Against her personal feelings, Fawkes had walked toward her, accepting the task of raising a young child, when she herself still had the body of a girl. _

Years had past. Slowly, miraculously, Fawkes had come to love. Come to love the little sister who her parents had favored. She felt love, and life, and purpose. It was all thanks to Sumi. She enjoyed Sumi's company. She never thought it would happen. Then…. Her sister had been taken from her. Strangely, Sumi's parents did return, taking Sumi with them. Even if they wanted to, they could not have made Fawkes come, for she was 19. And Fawkes could do nothing… She would lose Sumi. Yet a little less than a year later… they met again.

The aliens found a strong human, a human filled with hate. They found a human that would make a great Ashi Mew. When they tried to sneak into her room one night, she beat them all up. They negotiated a deal, fairly easily. Fawkes did not care if the Earth was taken over, and humans killed. She only cared about the protection of one person. She would do anything for that one person, even die just to see her smile. But she did not let the aliens know. Instead, she drove a hard bargain. Because Fawkes was worth it.

Ena fumed at the other aliens. They had to get rid of that annoying human! She was in the middle of yelling at an alien who was ignoring her. He was the only one who dared. Instead of listening to her, he was talking to Shimi. He even was able to make Shimi laugh.

"You listen to me Pounce! Get rid of her! She's ruining my plans and hard work, and I want her killed! Do it or else-"

"Morning everyone," Fawkes appeared from nowhere, and glided into the room, "And how is everyone today? Oh my, is that a piece of fruit?" She snatched the apple from the fruit basket at the center of Pounce and Shimi's table, and began eating it. Ena glared at her, making Fawkes smile evilly.

"Oh hello Ena-darling. I hope you slept well. Oh my! Is it that late? You're going to be late for school. Midgart, Pine, and Baka left all ready. What will your Mew friends think?" She baited Ena. Ena roared and stepped forward to attack the living daylights out of her partner, but the look on Fawkes face stopped her.

"You bi-"

"-Now, now, don't insult female dogs. Besides, I'm more of a snake."

"You measly human, you will tremble under my might!"

"I'm not just any human. Besides, I've never trembled in my life… Well, I have, but that was years and years ago darling. I was just a child. You couldn't blame me though, if your parents who hated you held a knife to your throat, I'm sure you would have thought you were going to die too," Fawkes disappeared.

"I'll hold a knife to your throat!" Ena screamed after her.

"I think Ena hates her more than I do, now," Shimi observed.

_On another part of the ship:_

"Sumi? You awake?" The fox curled tighter in her sleep. She had refused to leave the ship, sleeping in a small box near Fawkes bed. After talking with Fawkes for a little while, she had returned to fox form and had not spoken to anyone. Fawkes told the aliens that if they bothered Sumi, she would remove body parts. Kurai had been unable to sleep, without knowing why. Now he found himself in Fawkes room, talking to his ex-girlfriend.

"Sumi, I'm so sorry. I can understand if you don't want to fight with us… but will you at least stop fighting against us? I'm glad I'm not leaving… I wish you'd at least talk to me." Sumi ignored him, and he got up to leave. Just then, the door was opened from the outside, and Fawkes stepped in. She had a very smug smile on her face, making her look extremely scary. Her smile quickly disappeared as she was overcome by rage.

"YOU! YOU LITTLE-!" Fawkes threw herself on Kurai. She screamed like… a madwoman… and said all sorts of horrible curses. In a very short time, Kurai was flung to the floor, bruised and bloody. Fawkes yanked out a small shiny knife, and prepared to kill him.

"No! Please stop! Don't kill him!" blurted…. Miri. She ran over and protectively threw herself on Kurai. She landed on him kind of hard, and Kurai's face was pained.

"You…." Began Fawkes, lowering her knife, "You're a friend of Shimi's…. If you are willing to throw your life away for this… _creature_, stay there. I will end your life too!" She raised her knife. Perhaps you would like to know why Sumi was not doing anything, and why she ignored Kurai before. The answer was simple; she was asleep. And Sumi can sleep through anything, even mass murder. Perhaps now you would like to know what the Mew Mews were doing…

"Have you seen Ena-chan?" asked Ichigo. Kab shook his head.

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"No, I was just wondering. ….Say, do you want to go somewhere with me?

"Really? Ah…um…."

"I don't have work today, and my other friends are busy, as is my boyfriend. How about the park or the zoo?" Kab choked as Ichigo smiled at him.

"…The…the zoo… sounds fun. Let's go." He blushed heavily. Ah, the zoo… how it brought back memories… He blundered around, happily thinking how his job was the best in the world. He nearly fainted when Ichigo linked arms with him. Sure, they were just friends, but friends was a lot better than enemies.

"Oh look! What a cute fox…." Ichigo stared at it, "It reminds me of someone." Without meaning to, she started to cry. She felt so guilty. All Sumi had done was try to help them. And they had let her be kidnapped. Even if Sumi was okay… she was still a bad friend. Kab stared Ichigo, at a loss for what to do. He tried to wipe a tear away, but more fell. Without meaning to, he started leaning toward her face. Her face was so sad… it captivated him. He felt like he was no longer in control of his body. His lips touched hers, and so it was that they kissed in the same place they did before. Yup, you guessed it… Kab is Pie. Haha, just kidding, Kab is really Kisshu.

**Sumi: I hoped you liked it…**

**Fawkes: …Why did you leave me standing over them like that?**

**Sumi: hehe…I built up lots of suspense…**

**Fawkes: Yes like I am really going to kill your friend and boyfriend…**

**Sumi: What a great way to end a chapter…with Ichigo and Kisshu kissing…I should end more chapters like this in the future…**

**Fawkes: …Great…**

**Sumi: Stay tuned nya! Oh and please review! Mew Cherry signing off!**


	7. Chapter Seveness of Endness

**Sumi: Well…here it is… ugh I spent the whole day writing different fan fictions…**

**Fawkes: Argh! I'm trapped in the deadly fluff of love! Save me!**

**Sumi: The end has come for the first part of my story, but the next part shall arrive…**

**Fawkes: Oh joy… more fluff with me in it whacks Sumi I shall have my revenge!**

**Note: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, fruit, Cats, knives, ships, beer, or bad accents**

_**Chapter Sevenies**_

**_Of Hate and Love_**

The knife came slowly, slowly down, down towards the two bodies. Actually, the knife was still, Fawkes was just as still, her body like stone, her eyes filled with hate. All of a sudden, the knife rose and began to fall again. Kurai closed his eyes, accepting his fate, as he was trained to do. Miri winced, not wanting to die, but unable to abandon her leader, and one of her only friends.

"Well, 'ello, this looks like a cheery room, what wit all the black 'n' stuff." A grinning face greeted them. He was an alien, but of the same kind as Kurai and Miri. He had tan-blonde hair, and eyes so green they glowed almost clear. Miri gasped.

"Otatuko-sama!" Fawkes moved the knife away, it had been three inches above Miri's heart. Miri stood up quickly and bowed. Fawkes turned away, and went to check on Sumi, who was still sleeping soundly.

"Great Lord Otatuko, what are you doing here? This is no place for such a-"

"Pon in the oss? Sorry moi dea' bot I came fow the princoss. Still ay woyal pon is she?" Miri giggled as Kurai glared.

"What do you think you are doing, barging in like that-"

"That's my line!" snapped Fawkes, cracking at last, "I was just about to kill two pests when-"

"-And trying to take over MY job like that!" Kurai was yelling right into Otatuko's face.

"Hmmmmm?" Sumi awoke. She had finally finished her dream. She looked around, and spied Kurai, and raced over to grab him round the middle.

"Kurai-Kurai-chan!" she sang, "Who's you're cute friend?"

"Quot? Moi? Woi thonk wou moi pwetty."

"-He's not my friend!" screeched Kurai, but he was ignored.

"You talk funny… are you drunk?" Sumi asked.

"Aquotallie, I alwoalys 'alk wike whis."

"Cause you're always drunk!" roared Kurai. Sumi giggled, while Miri looked shocked.

"Kurai-onii-kun, you shouldn't talk to Otatuko-sama like that! Besides, everyone knows his brain works better after a couple beers."

"Noow zats unfur!" Miri and Kurai began to argue. Even though Miri had laid down her life to save him, Kurai didn't care. He hated Otatuko more than anyone. Otatuko was his rival. Kurai wanted to be a better leader than him.

"How can you look up to a drunkard? His main goal is to marry Shimi so he can rule us!"

"And you're main goal is to marry Shimi so you can beat him!" Fawkes was tired of being ignored. She was bored of the politics, and she didn't like being interrupted by a drunken man. She especially didn't like the way Otatuko was staring at her. So, in one quick swing, she knocked him out.

"GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU! AND TAKE THAT DRUNK PERV WITH YOU!" Kurai and Miri forgot their squabble as they ran out as fast as they could, Miri dragging Otatuko.

_A little while later:_

"So what are we going to do with the idiot?" Shimi asked, poking Otatuko with a stick. He gave a loud snore, and started drooling. Shimi shuddered. If there was one thing she was afraid of, it was Otatuko. But she would never admit it to anyone, even Miri. Miri liked Otatuko, for he had taken care of her.

"Throw him off the ship?" Zor ventured. Kurai gave him a grateful smile. Miri glared at him. Zor hated Otatuko, for Otatuko had the mistake of trying to order Zor around. It had not ended well. Zor would rather die than obey Otatuko, and Otatuko kept treating him like a disobedient child. He succeeded in making Zor seem stupid, and Zor had sworn revenge. Otatuko liked to act like a fool around some people, but when commanding his troops, he was ruthless.

"Put him in one of the guest rooms and let him sleep it off," suggested Shimi's boyfriend, Pounce. Oh yes, they were now dating. "Wait…no…. lock him in one of the rooms." Pounce nodded to another alien, and "The Great Lord Otatuko" was dragged off. Ena watched from the shadows, a grim look on her face as her father was carried off again. She turned, and went back to her room. She could not go out and face Zor now. He would give her that look again. She hated that look.

"Hello?" Sumi appeared, shyly starring out at the aliens. "I'm sorry to bother you all." The male aliens stared at her, turning red but unable to turn away. Sumi did look very pretty. She was wearing a white dress, with white satin ribbons. She looked sweet and innocent.

"Sumi," choked Kurai, his eyes filling with tears. Sumi walked slowly towards him, the aliens moving out of her way. She bent down, and brushed a tear from his cheek. She stared at him for a moment, then closed her eyes and leaned forward. Kurai's eyes widened as her lips touched his.

"Ahem!" Fawkes entered the room, in the black version of Sumi's dress. She plopped herself down next to Shimi. Sumi broke away from Kurai, and walked to the center of the room. She faced all the aliens, of both races, and her sister.

"I have decided… I shall not fight for the Mews. Not the Mew Mews, or the Ashi Mews. I will not betray any of my friends."

"What friends? The ones tried to kill you, or the ones who would let you die? What friends have you?"

"Shimi!" interrupted Kurai, "I am your leader and you will not speak like that-"

"What leader? I'm a higher rank than you. I say what I wish!" Zor watched in silence, but he turned to stare at Fawkes. She glared back at him, and he turned his gaze away.

"Shimi-san. The decision is not yours. It is hers. Or would you have her fight us?" Zor turned to gaze at Shimi. "Or perhaps you would like to turn her away? And in doing so, losing her and our best fighter."

"And who would that be? You!"

"Fawkes-sama." Kurai choked. He called her "sama"? Dang… she had earned much respect from him. Shimi laughed.

"Ha! Ha ha ha! Would you keep the little brat than? And her unloyal sister? If you lose me, the whole thing is over. I am the Princess Blue, and our allies respect me, not you!"

"I don't care, Shimi. You may be the princess, but I am the heir." It was Shimi's turn to choke, and Kurai's turn to fall over.

"You? Haha, yeah right, nice joke there, Zor."

"I had hoped to keep it secret, and not to turn this into a battle of status… but really Shimi, are you that stupid? What do you think Zor was short for, Zorro? I am the Heir, Prince Eczor, nephew of Deep Blue. For now, I am second in command, but in one year I shall be crowned King. Enjoy being princess your whole life, Shimi." Zor walked away. He had lost his cool, but he still had some self-control. It was bad enough he revealed himself so early. He didn't hate Shimi, well, most of the time.

"This whole time…not once….not once did he tell me!" Kurai punched the wall, leaving a sizable dent. Shimi teleported away. She was angry. She had heard that her cousin would someday surpass her and take the throne. She had hated the cousin, without ever meeting him. Now… she can't believe she ever had a crush on him! It was sick! It made her very angry. Miri just sat there, playing hangman with another alien.

Fawkes had sat in silence for a little while. She suddenly stood up, and led Sumi back to their room. She didn't care what Shimi thought. She suddenly didn't care about Kurai, or Miri, or any of her revenge plans. She was dazed. The way he looked at her… not like a pervert…but like…did he like her? Did he…love her? Did she….respect him? Not because he was heir to the alien throne, but because he could stand up to Shimi like that.

_In another part of the world called Earth:_

"What! You can't suddenly fall in love with someone else!" Ichigo nearly fell out of her chair. Minto glanced over at her.

"Ichigo-chan, you okay? You've been acting weird lately… it's just a movie. And it's not scary…"

"I'm fine Minto-san! Really!" Ichigo's cat ears stuck straight up as she tried to get her heart in control. Why was she acting so crazy? It's not like she kissed _him_. But… he did apologize… and now he hadn't shown up for a while. And she _missed_ him. Stranger still, she hadn't seen Masaya for a while, and she didn't miss him much.

"What a great movie!" Purrin sang, happily skipping along with her friends, "That little boy reminded me of Tar-Tar!"

"The crazy boy who destroyed the world with his brain power?"

"That's the one!" Ichigo tried to listen to her friends babbling on about the movie, but all she could think of was the look on the boy's face when he realized his girlfriend no longer loved him…the look on his face when he died…

"Oh Ichigo!"

"H-hiei?" Ichigo's ears and tail stood up and she fell over. "Oh Masaya-chan!" She turned red as she ran over. _You know… somehow he's less cute_, she thought. Then she shook her head, _No! Don't think like that!_

"Hey Ichigo, its been a while. Let's go on a date."

"A date? Um… I'm not sure I can-"

"-Hey wimpy humans! Ready to pay, little kitty girl? I'm in a bad mood, and ready to take out some anger by killing you!" Shimi threw a knife at Ichigo, who ducked quickly out of the way.

"Hey Shimi, here's a tip, try channeling your anger into something more constructive. MEW ICHIGO METAPHORMSIS!" All the Mews transformed, and started fighting Shimi. Of course, Shimi kicks serious butt, so the Mews weren't doing so well. They needed Mew Cherry.

"Hello, my name is Princess Blue. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Shimi said to Ichigo, slashing wildly with her knifes.

"Hold it! I never killed Deep Blue. That was Masaya's fault really. I just stood there and watched." Shimi blinked, and turned to Masaya.

"Is this true?"

"Yeah I guess so… I mean I am the one that stabbed Deep Blue in the chest."

"And Ichigo and the Mews and Kisshu and his alien buddies had nothing to do with it?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Prepare to DIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Wait a minute! Can't we talk this out?" Masaya fell over screaming, "Mommy! I mean, ICHIGO!" Shimi blasted him with the biggest bolt of energy she had ever used in her life, or she had ever seen. Needless to say, the Mews and Shimi were blasted back several…er, many feet. And nothing remained of the Blue Knight, aka Masaya. Ichigo was knocked out, but she was awakened by a kiss from her knight in shiny clothes. (Or, rather, the blast made everything brighter and seem shiny.) And Ichigo and Kisshu kissed long and hard. Miraculously, Ichigo suddenly figured out that Kab was Kisshu, (nah) and only with the clue that he was wearing the same clothes.

"Well that was all a good day's work," Sumi said as she patted down the dirt on Masaya's grave. Instead of his body, they had a coffin with his clothes buried, because his body no longer existed. "I feel strangely content."

"I know how you feel," Kurai nodded, leaning on his shovel, "I'm back with you, Ena went back to the mother ship with Otatuko, Kisshu is dating Ichigo, Shimi is now content to live her life peacefully, at least for now, Deep Blue has been avenged, and someone I didn't like was killed."

"Yup, all a good day's work!" Sumi kissed Kurai, further away, Ichigo kissed Kisshu, Lettuce kissed Ryou, Minto hugged Zakuro, Pounce kissed Shimi, and Otatuko kissed his newest girlfriend.

**Sumi: Fin**

**Fawkes: End**

**Zor: That's all folks!**

**Fawkes: No it's not…**

**Sumi: There will be a sequel…**

**Zor: Oh great…**

**Sumi: It'll be fun, I promise!**

**Zor: Being locked in a cage with you is fun?**

**Sumi: Yup**

_Mew Katherine- Sumi scares me too_

_Red fox chick- Sumi is both California fox and raven. Wheee!_

**Thank you to all my fans…the few, the loyal… ;**

**Until next time!**


End file.
